Secret Slytherin Business
by hananaflaffel2
Summary: One girl, lots of magic, boys and teachers. What do you think is gonna happen! Please RR
1. A mystery girl in Slytherin

Hey well this is only my second fic ever! Umm yeah. Please read and tell me how bad it is. Also tell me if I have character flaws. Oh and thanks 2 my wonderful friend who read my work before I typed it and told me I couldn't spell (my computer doesn't have spell check)- joshrox116 and thanks Kahli for telling me that certain people do not do certain things. One last thing, if you like this you would probably enjoy which is a good story written by one of my other friends, Malekith.  
  
Disclaimers - I do not own (well you know I would love to keep them all locked up in my roof but not all dreams can come true) Pansy, Milicent, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Ginny (her name is mentioned), Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Snape BUT the occaisonal Snape change (instead of shape change he he he. Sorry), Blaise's characterictics, Victoria, Ellen, Sebastion and the mysterious girl who is yet to be named (if you have any name ideas please tell me because I have no ideas). Please note that the mystery girl has been at Hogwarts the same amount of time the rest of them were/are.  
  
Rating - PG13+:- low level sex themes and coarse language (I don't know how much but there will be some!)  
  
Now the story begins!  
  
CHAPTER ONE - 'A MYSTERY GIRL IN SLYTHERIN'  
  
She opened her eyes and met the greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
She closed her eyes in an effort to make him leave.  
  
Her eyes opened again and the green eyes were still the same.  
  
She welcomed his warm embrace, it was like a love she had never ever felt before.  
  
She put her head back on her pillow and those brilliant green eyes had been replaced by red, snake-like slits.  
  
A cold sweat covered the thin body of the young girl.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Get up everbody, quick. We cannot be the last ones to breakfast. Draco promised he would sit with us!" Pansy said happily.  
  
Everyone got up and got ready, except for the blonde in the corner bed. She was already dressed and had been for at least two hours.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Look, look. There he is!" Milicent whispered.  
  
"Does my hair look all right?" Pansy asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, it is gorgeous!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"How do you get your hair like that?" Milicent asked.  
  
"Well you just take." Pansy started.  
  
"Shut-up girls he is almost at the table." Ellen said.  
  
Next to them a quiet fifth year was trying to eat her breakfast without laughing or throwing up.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Sebastian sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco payed no attention to the four whimpering girls and sat down next to the mysterious blonde and began eating breakfast just as if he did it everyday of his life*.  
  
Three invisible trumpets began their morning ritual, then in came the owls.  
  
Three letters came for draco and five for the girl next to him.  
  
The girl gathered her letters and weak towards the door of the Great Hall.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Pansy asked "She wasn't here last year!"  
  
"But she was." Draco replied.  
  
"Sticking up for her now Malfoy?" Milicent retorted.  
  
"No," Draco said icily "She was here last year. She had magenta hair though."  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
Down the many steps towards the dungeon came a tall, thin blonde with one brilliant green eye and one sparkling blue eye.  
  
The common room door opened without a password, as if it knew that she was thinking those two magical words "Spectamur Agendo".  
  
The young girl walked towards the fire and chose the seat that was turned a different way to the rest, so that even if a really tall person came looking for her they wouldn't find her.  
  
She sat down and opened her letters.  
  
The first three she burnt without opening, the fourth she liked, it was romantic and funny and it wasn't even about her.  
  
The fifth letter she hated, it made her cry and girls aren't supposed to cry, but she kept it anyway.  
  
"... I know you are in here. I saw you run I here." A young man called out.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Saved by the bell. I'll talk to you during dinner then." Then the young man left quickly.  
  
The young girl grabbed her letters and her bag from the next to the fire and walked out of the common room towards her first and favourite lesson, potions.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel," Draco drawled "See your robes grew over the summer. How many dinners did you have to go without?"  
  
"N-n-n-none." Ron stammered.  
  
"Oh did you sell that crazy sister of yours then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why would he want to do that? We wouldn't want to break you heart**! Harry replied.  
  
"What are you going on about? Would I want to be anywhere near that stupid Weasley girl!" Draco spat.  
  
"She isn't stupid!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Just like Granger isn't a mudblood," Draco replied cooly "And everyone knows she is."  
  
Ron pulled out his wand, but at the same time Seamus and Dean had run over to hold him back.  
  
"Fighting again Mr Wealsey? Well aren't you lucky that I stepped in before you got a detention. Now everyone inside and open your books to page" Snape paused at this point "69, we are making love potions today."  
  
Girls sqeuled with delight and everyone filed in.  
  
Only two people, it seemed noticed a change in Snape, Neville and a tall blonde who was standing in a shadowy corner.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
Snape walked behind Neville and examined his potion. "Well done Neville, excellent."  
  
The whole class was silent.  
  
"Did you help him Miss Granger?" Snape asked in a tone that could only be described as, well, nice.  
  
Hermione relied shakily, "No Professor. I didn't."  
  
"Well Neville has improved. Lets see, 30 points to Gryffindor."  
  
The class was in shock.  
  
The bell made a resounding ring.  
  
The class was safe from being furtherly shocked.  
  
"Please bring out you samples for me before you leave." Snape said with an air of, niceness.  
  
The class took out their samples and left the dungeon confused except one girl; a tall girl with weird eyes who left with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
A young blonde girl picked up two goblets of pumkin juice and walked to the end of the table.  
  
Five paces behind her was a striking young man with dark brown eyes and light brown/dark blond hair watching the girl's every step.  
  
She sat down at the end of the table, poured something in one of the drinks and turned to see Blaise's smiling face.  
  
The was taken and drunk in one swift movement, almost as if Blaise was a puppet.  
  
Then he just began talking about anything and everything.  
  
"...well I like her, I mean really, really like her but you know Draco. Never letting anyone do anything he doesn't approve of, and if I told him I wanted to ask her out he would surely banish me from his inner circle. So because he is in charge it is all his choice. If there was no Draco then there would be no leader and..."  
  
The girl took something out of her pocket and force fed it to Blaise. She didn't want him blabbing about everything to anyone.  
  
Then she walked away in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
She had people to meet.  
  
Unknowingly, about 10 metres behind her was another blond.  
  
This one seeking the girl he was following as his prey, just as if he was a lion following a deer.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
The young girl sat down near the fire, trying to be engulfed by it's warmth.  
  
She heard footsteps.  
  
She got up and walked over to where the footsteps were coming from.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco said icily "A poor little deer all alone. And what are these?"  
  
Draco saw the letters in the girls robes and reached for them.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong, is that the last letter your parents ever sent you?"  
  
The face of the girl turned from cowardice to pure hatred.  
  
"Ahh, good. I hit the spot. Now tell me, where is it?"  
  
The girl reached for her wand and waved it in one swish movement.  
  
Draco fell down.  
  
He was alive, but only just.  
  
Well that is the first chapter please review and tell me how bad/good it is.  
  
* Well technically he does eat breakfast every day of his life but not sitting next to her.  
  
* * This is a refrence to the story my friend wrote (see the link at the top) 


	2. Dear Diary

a/n hey guys well this is my 2nd chapter as requested. I am sorry if it sucks I writing in on the spur of the moment and yeah well my fans will come up with stuff. Oh yeah dats right you guys don't know about my fans. Ok well I have fans (in my head) I am not crazy or anything I am just dramtic and decided that when my brains think something it will actually be my fans instead, cool huh? Thanks to my reviewers:- evilofgab - thanx 4 saying dat it makes me want to write more. Owl - why were you sceptical? I don't understand. I'll believe you about the reviewers and if heaps of people do review it is all because of you. Don't you feel special? B - it is supposed to be weird that is the point, geesh. joshrox116 - ahh my wonderful friend! Headmaster Cromwell - who isn't really a reviwer.  
  
Now we have a second chapter to entertain your lives.  
  
"Chapter Two - Dear diary."  
  
It was 10pm and 4 out of the 5 girl of Slytherin were sleeping soundly after their first day back at school.  
  
The blonde girl in the corner bed was doing otherwise.  
  
Her hangings were drawn aroung her bed and a single candle was lighting the whole area.  
  
On her lap was a diary and a quill was in her hand moving towards the ink bottle.  
  
Her emotions were so close to exploding.  
  
"Lessons began again today and so the new 'ritual' was started.  
  
This time it is Pansy waking up the dormitory with her shrill yell telling us that if we don't get up 3 hours early we won't look perfect for the stupid dicks the rest of the people like to call Draco and entourage.  
  
Then we sit at the table for some amount of time that I didn't bother to find out for Draco and friends who pay no attention to the four wimpering Slytherin girls and sits next to me. He of course had no idea who I was, at first, but then again why should they. I am just a blimp on the radar.  
  
The owls arrived as usual except this time I got 5 letters instead of 1 or 0. Well actually I got 4 except I got a letter that wasn't for me but I ended up getting it somehow. My 4 were from: Lucius, trying to convince me into telling a secret that I have been forbidden to tell; Uncle Phillip, telling me all about Australia and it's wonders; Mr Jones, informing that I had been evicted from my house so he had taken all my stuff into his house and someone who I can't write for fear that soemone will find this and no I have had contact with people I shouldn't. The other letter was from Blaise to a special someone in none other than the house us Slytherin's are supposed to hate by order of King Draco, Gryffindor. I burnt the first 3 and kept the other 2.  
  
Of course I had to go to class after that which was Potions. Oh I had some fun yes I did. Lets just say Snape was being awfully, well, nice. He even awarded Gryffindor 20 or 30 points, I can't remember. The best thing about it was making Love Potions.  
  
At dinner time I talked to Blaise and he told me everything that I need to begin my work.  
  
I of course didn't eat dinner. Well, who would when I have all the food I will ever need. Actually, I fell it is discriminating to the elves that they do all that work and they get no reward.  
  
Anyway after Blaise told me the necessary information I came back to the common room waiting to meet... well somebody that I will not mention for fear of them being found or me getting into more trouble than my reputation deserves.  
  
The person I was expecting didn't arrive but stupid nosy little pighead Draco did. Well, he got more than he bargained for. He wanted, me to tell him my secret. He got, at least a week in the hospital wing. No one even knows it was me who nearly killed him.  
  
I must go I think I hear "princess" Pansy and her little lemmings awaking from their beauty slumber to gossip about jack all and I do want to know what they say for future bitching."  
  
The young girl placed her quill back on her draws and put her diary under the bottom draw. She then blew out her candle and layed back on her pillows.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one," The blonde thought "Action!  
  
"Ok, well," Pansy began once she thought the weird blonde girl was asleep "Draco is alive but only just. Pomfrey said he was lucky that he was rushed to the hopsti, hopsti, medical wing so quickly otherwise he could of died."  
  
"Who would have done it to him though?" Ellemn asked "We were all at dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Victoria agreed "and everyone was at dinner, right?"  
  
"Wrong!" Milicent exclaimed "Sebastian wasn't there and he has always been jealous of the popularity that Draco got."  
  
"Then it was Sebastian. He is the culprit and there is not doubt about it." Pansy said eagerly  
  
"We should go confont him in the morning and say that we know it was him who did it and if he just wanted some attention he should ask." Milicent said almost as eagerly.  
  
The blonde girl sat up and relit her candle and reached for some parchment and a quill and some ink.  
  
Almost as if by clockwork the other four girls were fast asleep and dreaming about very naughy things they could do with Draco.  
  
"IT WAS ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO CURSED HIM! HE SHOULD LEARN TO ONLY MESS WITH PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE SAME POWER AS HIM! THE STUPID GIT WAS IN TOO DEEP!" The girl put it on her bedside table, she would post it in the morning, but she reached for another piece of parchment which she tore in three.  
  
On the first bit she wrote, "AT 12:01PM AN OWL WILL DISAPPEAR. WHAT OWL IT WLL BE IS YET TO BE NAMED SO LOCK AWAY YOUR OWLS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL TAKE IT AWAY, FOREVER. THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PRECIOUS OWLS IS IF YOU BRING A TONNE OF FLOBBERWORM BLOOD TO THE EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. I WILL ONLY COLLECT THIS ONCE YOU ARE LOCKED SAFELY AWAY IN YOUR PRECIOUS CASTLE, AND I CAN SEE YOU SO DON'T TRY AND TRICK ME!"  
  
On the second she wrote, "PLEASE MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY ON THE 5TH SEPTEMBER AT 8PM SHARP. I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOME MUGGLE STUDIES STUFF. BLAISE ZABINI"  
  
On the third she wrote, "PLEASE MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY ON THE 5TH SEPTEMBER AT 8PM SHARP. I AM HAVING TROUBLE WITH OUR POTIONS HOMEWORK AND NEED YOUR HELP. ..."  
  
She then heard someone creaking their way up the stairs towards their dormitory it seemed.  
  
She quickly scribbled the name at the bottom and put all the letters in her stack of loose paper and put her quill on top of that.  
  
She listened closely to see if they were still coming. It seemed they weren't but then she heard the locked door rattle and some rustle around in their robe for what must have been a wand.  
  
She blew out her candle and try to look like a sleeping 15 year old girl.  
  
"Alohamora," whispered the voice.  
  
The lock wouldn't budge. It seemed that the door knew what that person wanted to do and wouldn't allow it.  
  
The person rustle in their robes once more and pulled out something. They stood for a bit and then creaked away down the stairs.  
  
The blonde girl let out a huge breath of air and relaxed.  
  
Within minutes the only sound in the 5th year Slytherin dormitory was slow breathing of five sleeping tennagers and the occasional rustle of blankets.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| Ok well there is my second chapter for this "wonderful" fan fic.  
  
Please R/R  
  
Also I still need a name for my main character. Plz add an idea when you review (if you have an idea that is!) 


	3. Confessions of a Confused Mind

a/n Sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I am REALLY SORRY!!!! Thank you to Elise my lovely friend who has helped me during countless maths lessons. (Happy now?)  
  
I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter as I have not been able to find the floppy.  
  
Thanks to - joshrox116 and penclick913 and Elise.  
  
CHAPTER THREE - "CONFESSIONS OF A CONFUSED MIND!"  
  
The young girl sat up.  
  
Through the hangings she could see 4 bodies huddling over something.  
  
Seeing that it was something they were hiding from her, the blonde girl got out of bed and opened her curtains.  
  
".one thing I want to know is how a GUY got up the stairs." Pansy said.  
  
The girl 'accidentally' ran into Victoria's trunk.  
  
The four girls turned around quickly.  
  
"Here," Pansy said thrusting some parchment into the girl's open hand "This came for you sometime last night I think."  
  
The girl looked up and stared into Pansy eyes as if she was drilling holes through them.  
  
"Oh, and we didn't read your stupid little love letter." Pansy said sarcastically.  
  
The girl could pick the sarcasm in Pansy's voice instantly.  
  
"Well, okay. We only read the end, and the beginning and the middle." Pansy said slyly "Just in case it was for one of us."  
  
The girl was wearing the evilest glare imaginable but on the inside she was laughing. She knew that the letter wasn't a love letter but actually in code. She just didn't yet know what the code was hiding.  
  
"Well, WE are going to breakfast," Pansy said as she walked over to the door "And you can't join us because Draco is MINE!"  
  
Then Pansy slammed the door. Well actually Millicent slammed the door because she was behind Ellen who was behind Pansy.  
  
Even thought Pansy had left there was still another girl in the room.  
  
"I am so sorry. I knew I should have moved my trunk!" Victoria exclaimed, "I hope you aren't hurt. I told Pansy she shouldn't open your letter but she swore it had to be a mistake."  
  
The blonde girl just ignored her.  
  
"Well I better go to breakfast so that Pansy doesn't think I am trying to comfort you, but if you want I can stay up here with you." Victoria said  
  
The blonde girl, still ignoring her moved towards her bed so she could get changed and get something out of her trunk.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then." Victoria said.  
  
Victoria opened the door and hurried down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
The blonde girl hurriedly got changed and sat down on her bed and read the letter.  
  
The world 'alive' was in every sentence.  
  
That young girl was the only one who knew the true meaning of the word alive. It means DEATH!  
  
Death was coming, death had happened. It was all there.  
  
There was only one thing she could do, well apart from cry.  
  
She bent over her trunk, got out a huge bundle of parchment, put the new letter and the parchment in her inside pocket of her robes and dashed down the stairs and out of the common room. As if there was someone she didn't want to see today.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The girl ran and ran and ran until she found the office of the only person who could help her without questions.  
  
She ran into the office and found Professor McGonagall talking to a Mr Harry Potter.  
  
She turned around. No one would choose her over the amazing Harry Potter.  
  
"Mr Potter, please excuse me for a moment." The Professor said "Perhaps we should finish this after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure Professor." Harry said turning to leave.  
  
He picked up his wand and walked towards the door. "I like the new colour. It suits you,."  
  
He was going to say more, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him.  
  
"Breakfast Potter!"  
  
As Harry turned and walked off in the direction of breakfast, Professor McGonagall turned and hurried off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, the young Slytherin had half a mind to keep walking and forget the whole thing.  
  
"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall murmured.  
  
The girl turned around. She was confused.  
  
Just then a set of stairs appeared.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned and looked at the confused young girl.  
  
"The Headmaster believed it would be less, well obvious for intruders or hooligans." Professor McGonagall said to the girl "Oh, and if the Headmaster isn't there, he will be soon."  
  
Then Professor McGonagall turned and hurried off to her office.  
  
The girl paused on the first stair.  
  
Did she really have to do this?  
  
Yes of course!  
  
She hurried up the rest of the stairs by telling herself that this was for her own good.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
When the girl walked into Dumbledore's office she was utterly confused. She had the strangest felling she walked into a museum, or a junk shop.  
  
The first thing she saw was what could only be described as a Phoenix .  
  
Well it would have been a Phoenix if it didn't looked like it was about to drop dead.  
  
She walked over to pat it and it just burst into flame. Then it became of ash.  
  
She was so afraid. She thought she had killed Dumbledore's bird. "Such a pity you had to see Fawkes on burning day. He is usually quite beautiful." Dumbledore said  
  
Just as he said this a little bird poked it's head through the ashes.  
  
"Now Miss Drailie, what is the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked as he passed a goblet over to her.  
  
She took the goblet, drained it, put it back on the desk and began speaking.  
  
"I got a letter last night. My mother died. My father wrote in code so all the girls in my dorm must think I am a freak for caring that my mum is 'alive'. The worst thing about this is that my brothers will have to go to an orphanage because his wife, my step mum, hates children but I actually belive she is just a big Voldermort supporter and is going to try and kill my dad but, I, I, I can't do anything about it and I love my brothers too much to see them in some crazy family and, and, and."  
  
"Slow down for a second," Dumbledore said  
  
".and Malfoy thinks he is King of the world so therefore he gets whatever and whoever he wants which means me and I just wanna KILL him. Ha, I almost did didn't I? He is just so full of it!" Miss Drailie took a deep breath and started speaking again " He came to visit me a few days ago. In a dream though but he was still there. I was so afraid."  
  
Dumbledore took this last sentence in and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well then you know what we have to do, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"But that means.."  
  
"Yes Shira, but it must be done."  
  
"Well, I'll get them" Shira said "Perhaps you should read this letters as well. They are all safe for you to read. Some might actually make you laugh."  
  
With that Shira Drailie walked out of the Headmasters office, in search for the few people who could help solve this, mystery.  
  
/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/``/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/ `/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`  
  
Well that's chapter 3.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I don't know where to take it. 


End file.
